my_sims_4_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alissa-May Myrick
Alissa-May Watson married Aldo Myrick in her late teenage years. Aldo's Abuse The couple were in love, but Aldo had a dark side with a tendency for violence. He began to seriously abuse Alissa-May, psychologically torturing her and poisoning her mind. Alissa-May was shocked to learn she was pregnant with triplets. At the same time, Aldo was in a robbery and was convicted for murder. Alissa-May was devastated but agreed to raise the three kids alone. Alissa-May's Deterioration As the years went by, her mental health worsened drastically. Her dark side began to loom in as she struggle to provide her kids with a reasonable life. She made friends in Jamie Landgraab, who was also struggling with her mental health. Alissa-May and the kids moved in with Jamie in Del Sol Valley. Raul's Death She befriended Jamie's cousin, Raul and developed a relationship with him. Raul became violent and began to abuse Alissa-May secretly. Alissa-May went crazy and started to believe that Aldo's spirit had come back to haunt her in the form of Raul. When Raul tried to abuse her one night, she pulled out a gun and shot him dead. Jamie immediately found out what had happened and called the police. Alissa-May was arrested by officer Landan Brooks. A trial took in place and Alissa-May's poor mental health and history of abusive husbands were revealed. Alissa-May was sent to prison for a fairly short amount of time, after asking Jamie to look after her three kids. Alissa-May discovered she was pregnant with Raul's child in prison, but she miscarried and nearly died. Honeymoon from Hell Years later, Alissa-May was released and Jamie warned her to stay away. Eventually, she reached out to Eve, who rejected her. Dylan contacted Alissa-May and she moved back in. When Madeline announced her engagement to Brayden Ngata, Alissa-May came on their honeymoon to Salvadora for a bonding experience. After Alissa-May returned from exploring, she was shocked to find Brayden dead and Madeline apparently terrified after killing Brayden by accident. Alissa-May promised to take the blame as Madeline returned to Del Sol Valley. Alissa-May went on the run to avoid police capture, and fled Salvadora. The Espinosa Deal Years later, Alissa-May made a deal with the Espinosa crime family; they clear her name in return for her hand in marriage to Lucian Espinosa, who had fallen madly in love with Alissa-May. Alissa-May agreed and moved in with Dylan in Del Sol Valley, revealing that Madeline was to blame for Brayden's death. Settling Back Down Alissa-May took a disliking to Deidre Myrick and was angered to discover her cheating on Dylan with maid Van Bingham. Alissa-May was less than thrilled when Dylan decided to forgive a pleading Deidre. Alissa-May contacted Paulina Rockwell and demanded custody of granddaughter Beth Ngata, but Paulina instantly refused. Alissa-May anonymously exposed Lucian's crimes to the police, which led to his arrest and their divorce. Madeline moved in, telling Alissa-May she was pregnant with Gregory's child, but wanted to give the baby away before he found out. Alissa-May urged Madeline to come clean but she refused. Eventually, Gregory tracked Madeline down and discovered her secret, before she revealed that Deidre had been cheating on Dylan again with Van in order to soften the blow. Much to Alissa-May's disappointment, Dylan forgave Deidre and was turned against his mother, kicking her out along with Madeline, Gregory and their new baby Tony. The four of them moved into the Gonzalez household in Oasis Springs. Forgiveness After some time, Alissa-May decided to move to Sulani to stay with Jamie. The two rekindled their close friendship. Alissa-May was shocked when Kingston Ginter, Raul's twin-brother came to visit Jamie. Despite some initial conflict, Alissa-May had a deep conversation in which he forgave Alissa-May for killing Raul. Kingston then returned home and quickly died of old age. Alissa-May spent some quality time with Jamie before she unexpectedly died of old age too.